Le barman, le pirate et le phénix
by Aerandir Linaewen
Summary: Lorsque le barman avait quitté sa planète et décidé de parcourir l'espace, il s'était promis de ne jamais s'attacher à personne. Surtout pas à des humains. /préquelle/


**Le barman, le pirate et le phénix**

_Sang et Metal_

_._

_Disclaimers : bien qu'un peu jeunot pour être tout à fait reconnaissable, le futur pirate de cette histoire puise son origine dans celui de M. Matsumoto. Je tiens également à rendre le prénom à patnkatz._

_Chronologie : one-shot que l'on peut situer après « Maetel Legend » et avant « Space Symphony Maetel », en particulier parce que le pirate qui y apparaît ne commande ni Arcadia, ni même un Death Shadow. Cette aventure de Bob est par conséquent antérieure à toutes les autres, sauf la quatrième. D'un point de vue fanfictionnel, elle se place juste après « Rendez-vous parmi les étoiles »._

_Cohérence temporelle : peut-être un petit peu tôt pour placer le début de cette guerre-ci, mais bon… Le Leijiverse n'en est plus à ça près._

_Toki no wa : alors… cette histoire se superpose à celle de « Harlock .0 », et met en place ma première boucle récursive à l'imitation de l'univers canon, dans lequel un événement donné possède plusieurs causes différentes. Par voie de conséquence, les jalons narratifs d'ici sont également ceux qui n'ont pas encore été développés dans « Harlock .0 », ce qui me permet donc d'utiliser un moyen détourné pour évoquer la conclusion initialement prévue de cette fic interrompue.  
Oui, je sais, c'est un peu de la triche._

_Autres considérations : le vaisseau apparaît dans « Stargate Arcadia 2 » (notez que sa faute d'orthographe est d'origine). Son propriétaire, lui, a brièvement été évoqué dans « Harlock .0 ».  
Quelques points sont repris de Star Trek.  
Par ailleurs, __vous avez peut-être remarqué que__ dans le__s__ titre__s de __la série « Le barman, le(s) pirate(s) et… »__, Harlock est __toujours __évoqué sous le terme « le pirate ». __Mais pas cette fois__._

o-o-o-o-o-o

_Bob est Octodian, ce qui signifie qu'il possède, entre autres caractéristiques physiques pittoresques, un nombre de bras suffisant et une taille décourageante. Il ne s'appelle pas vraiment Bob, mais peu arrivent à prononcer le borborygme qui lui sert de patronyme. Quand les temps sont calmes, il ouvre un bar et le nomme « Metal Bloody Saloon ». Malheureusement, en ce moment ce n'est pas le cas, et l'assaut inattendu des troupes mécanoïdes de la reine Promethium rend la situation des peuples dits « organiques » d'autant plus précaire que la contre-offensive peine à s'organiser._

—

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils perdaient. Seules quelques poches de résistance tenaient encore, mais pour combien de temps ? Face à eux, l'ennemi était supérieur en nombre et mieux équipé, et son avance apparaissait inexorable.  
Retranché derrière les restes d'un char blindé, le barman déchargea rageusement son arme sur une patrouille qui s'était imprudemment avancée à découvert.

— Il me faut d'autres unités de recharge ! cria-t-il tout en fouillant ses poches à la recherche d'un de ces précieux cristaux énergétiques qui lui permettraient de reprendre son tir.

Pas de réponse. Il tiqua. Nom de _Xch'rhch_, où étaient passés les trois types réfugiés dans le bâtiment en ruines sur sa gauche ? Et où était passé le gars qui canardait à tout-va depuis le coin d'une ruelle adjacente ?  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à la ronde, puis grimaça. Le bâtiment n'existait plus. Les murs, déjà rudement ébranlés par un bombardement intensif, achevaient de s'écrouler dans un nuage de poussière. Les tirs ennemis, qui s'étaient interrompus un moment, reprirent de plus belle… et semblèrent se concentrer uniquement sur son abri. Il était seul, comprit-il. Et il ne tiendrait plus la position. Il était temps de songer à battre en retraite.  
Il balança ses dernières grenades en direction des lignes adverses et profita de la fumée dégagée par les explosions pour se ruer dans l'immeuble encore debout derrière lui. Il en traversa tout le rez-de-chaussée en trombe, enfonçant facilement portes et cloisons légères (l'avantage d'être octodian). Il ne ralentit pas l'allure tandis qu'il traversait l'ancien boulevard commercial de cette partie de la ville et plongeait dans le dédale de ruelles sinueuses de l'ancien marché. Il ne s'autorisa une pause que lorsque le pilonnement ennemi ne fut plus qu'un bruit étouffé dans le lointain.

Le silence se fit total pendant quelques minutes irréalistes, seulement troublé par les battements sourds de son cœur et le halètement rauque de sa respiration.  
Il entendit les cris alors que son corps fatigué s'affaissait contre un mur. Il souffla. On n'échappait pas à la guerre à la course.  
Le barman inspira profondément, vérifia son arme, puis risqua un coup d'œil.

Acculé contre un pan de mur, un jeune garçon dépenaillé, le visage mangé par des mèches de cheveux en bataille, était tenu en joue par une patrouille de quatre soldats mécanoïdes. La partie était jouée d'avance, songea l'Octodian avec un pincement au cœur. Le garçon serait emmené, mécanisé et incorporé dans leur armée, ou bien il irait grossir les rangs des prisonniers qui trimaient dans les mines de dilithium. Il se racontait aussi que l'Empire emmenait sur Andromède des wagons entiers de prisonniers que nul ne revoyait jamais.  
Bob renifla de dépit. Il n'avait pas l'âme d'un héros. Risquer sa vie pour un gamin était une perte de temps. C'était un gosse, pas un combattant. Son sort ne ferait pas basculer l'issue de la guerre.  
Le barman allait reculer, mais un je-ne-sais-quoi dans le regard du gosse le fit hésiter. On y lisait une sorte de volonté inflexible, une expression qui semblait être capable de déplacer les montagnes.  
Quelque chose d'unique.

« Et merde », pensa le barman.  
Il n'était pas un héros. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait quitté sa planète natale parce qu'il avait toujours été avide de voyages et de découvertes, et il avait embrassé la carrière de barman parce que cela lui avait semblé un travail plus calme que les sempiternels postes de garde-du-corps que l'on s'obstinait à lui proposer.  
La guerre l'avait rattrapé, ses aptitudes naturelles au combat avaient fait des ravages, mais il n'éprouvait aucune satisfaction particulière à se démarquer ainsi. Il se battait contre Promethium car il était une créature de chair. Il se battait car il voulait être libre de vivre comme il l'entendait. Jamais il n'avait imaginé prendre les armes pour autre chose que sa propre survie.  
Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Le regard du garçon était de ceux qui pouvaient faire plier le destin. Son destin, et celui des autres.

— À genoux ! Les mains en l'air ! aboya un des mécas.

_Son destin…  
_Au lieu d'obtempérer et au mépris du danger, le garçon se jeta sur le soldat le plus proche de lui, probablement dans l'espoir futile de le déséquilibrer. Le méca le repoussa sans effort puis, avec un ricanement, il le frappa avec son arme. Un geste sec et précis, de bas en haut.  
Le fusil d'assaut méca était équipé d'une baïonnette. Un ustensile suranné, mais qui se révélait d'une redoutable efficacité au corps-à-corps. La lame ouvrit une plaie béante depuis la hanche droite jusqu'à l'épaule gauche du gosse.  
Le sang gicla.  
Alors que le garçon s'effondrait sans un cri, le méca frappa une deuxième fois, atteignit le visage, déchira les chairs entre l'oreille et l'arête du nez.  
Puis il leva son arme pour porter le coup de grâce.

… _Son destin, et celui des autres.  
_Le barman hurla.  
La vision d'un Octodian lancé à pleine vitesse et criant de toute la force de ses poumons perturba un court instant les mécanoïdes. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Bob. Il tira au jugé, évita de justesse un laser, fit un roulé-boulé dépourvu de grâce et aboutit au milieu de ses adversaires médusés. Le temps sembla se figer tandis que le barman se rétablissait d'une main, en utilisait deux pour faire chuter un soldat et lui briser la nuque, une autre pour continuer à tirer en rafales, et encore une pour lancer une grenade offensive.  
Enfin, au bout d'une poignée de secondes d'éternité, il se retrouva debout au centre d'un cercle jonché de débris mécanoïdes. Le garçon n'avait pas bougé. Il gisait à quelques mètres de là, comme désarticulé, au milieu d'une tâche rouge qui s'élargissait rapidement. Trop tard pour lui, déduisit le barman avec un soupir.  
Pourtant… Il plissa le front.

— Eh, petit ! lança-t-il. T'es encore en vie ?

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais lorsqu'il s'accroupit auprès du gosse et le bascula sur le dos, il obtint en retour un faible gémissement. Malgré la gravité évidente de ses blessures, le gamin respirait toujours. Combatif, celui-là, pensa le barman.  
Bob eut un sourire attendri, puis hésita. Il avait eu son content de morts durant cette maudite guerre, mais c'était son premier blessé. Enfin, son premier _humain_ blessé, pour être exact. Tout ce sang rouge était un peu déstabilisant, surtout lorsqu'il s'échappait d'un corps aussi petit.

L'Octodian ne possédait pas de notions de médecine humaine. Mais bon, quelle que soit l'espèce, lorsque le sang s'échappait du corps aussi vite c'était en général mauvais signe. Le barman utilisa donc son propre kit de survie pour stopper l'hémorragie, badigeonna les plaies de baume cicatrisant, d'analgésique et d'anti-inflammatoire, couvrit l'ensemble de pansements auto-régénérants, puis s'aida de sa chemise pour confectionner un bandage rudimentaire afin de maintenir le tout en place. Ce n'était pas la panacée, mais il espéra que cela suffirait – au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une installation médicale digne de ce nom.

— Je t'emmène en sécurité, déclara-t-il sans vraiment se soucier si le gosse l'entendait ou non.

Le barman se mordit la lèvre inférieure, pensif. En sécurité, hein… La planète était perdue. Ni lui, ni le gosse ne seraient plus en sécurité nulle part. La ville était aux mains des soldats de Promethium, l'astroport aussi, la gare plus que probablement (de toute façon, les trains évitaient le coin depuis le début des hostilités).  
Il secoua la tête. Vers qui se tourner ? Les civils qui en avaient les moyens s'étaient depuis longtemps enfuis, les troupes gouvernementales régulières s'étaient fait massacrer… Il restait néanmoins dans les parages une poignée de « travailleurs indépendants » espérant réaliser de bonnes affaires. Évidemment, les affaires en question étaient tout sauf honnêtes. Cette guerre-ci, comme toutes les autres, drainait son lot de charognards, qui attendaient une accalmie dans les combats pour démarrer le pillage.  
Certains d'entre eux avaient fréquenté le « Metal Bloody Saloon » avant qu'il ne soit rasé par une bombe à plasma. Quelques-uns possédaient malgré tout un soupçon de moralité.

Bob fit claquer sa langue sur son palais. Si l'un de ses ex-clients ne lui avait pas raconté de mensonges, alors il savait où trouver un vaisseau pour quitter cette planète.  
Restait à espérer que le gars ne se soit pas déjà fait la malle… et que le gosse tienne jusque-là.

Le barman raffermit sa prise sous les épaules du garçon.

— Je vais te faire sortir de cet enfer, gamin, murmura-t-il. Je te le promets.

—

Melvin « Mel » Hardner était ce que l'on appelait communément « un mercenaire ». Il n'était cependant pas très porté sur la guérilla urbaine et préférait plutôt louer son vaisseau pour des missions de transport discrètes. Occasionnellement, il arrondissait ses fins de mois en vendant quelques antiquités et autres babioles rares glanées çà et là. Il était réglo en affaires, peu gourmand sur les bénéfices, et il mettait un point d'honneur à respecter les contrats qu'il passait (des qualités relativement rares dans son métier).  
Le barman avait pris l'habitude de faire appel à ses services pour renouveler son stock d'alcools prohibés.

— Mel ! Eh, Mel ! Hého, il y a quelqu'un ?

Le vaisseau était posé dans une dépression de terrain en dehors de la ville, vaguement camouflé par les ombres de deux entrepôts abandonnés et de ce qui ressemblait à une ancienne tour de contrôle, et protégé des détections orbitales par un brouilleur de radar portable qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. Il semblait désert.

— Où est-ce que tu te caches, maudit pirate ? C'est pour une urgence !  
— Silence, bordel ! Et les mains en l'air !

Arme au poing, Hardner avait surgi d'un amas de gravas inoffensif en apparence, mais qu'un examen plus attentif révéla être un bunker défensif. Le barman leva deux mains, puis haussa un sourcil.

— Tu crains quoi, Mel ? Il n'y a plus personne dans ces ruines.  
— Ça grouille de mécas, par ici, bougonna l'autre. Inutile de les attirer en gueulant comme un putois !  
— Ah ? Aux dernières nouvelles, ils étaient plutôt du côté de l'astroport, persifla le barman.  
— Ben va dire ça à la petite dizaine que j'ai déjà dégommée, tu m'f'ras plaisir.

Le barman lâcha un ricanement. Les traits du contrebandier étaient tirés, et ses doigts crispés sur son arme. Le coin n'était pas aussi tranquille qu'il l'aurait souhaité, hmm ?

— Mel, si tu voulais trafiquer au calme il ne fallait pas venir sur cette planète, hein…  
— Va au diable, espèce d'empoisonneur ! Je trafique sur les planètes que je veux !

Hardner lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, puis il fit un signe de la main en direction du garçon.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as été encore ramasser, Bob ?  
— Ce gosse a tenu tête à quatre mécas, et il a survécu à la rencontre, répondit l'Octodian. … Enfin, il ne va plus survivre très longtemps si on ne le soigne pas correctement. Il y a une unité médicale, sur ton rafiot ?

Hardner le fixa un instant, posa son regard sur le garçon, eut une moue indéfinissable, puis soupira.

— Yep. Amène-toi.

—

L'infirmerie du vaisseau d'Hardner était rudimentaire, mais bien pourvue en matériel. Et les blessures du garçon étaient impressionnantes, mais moins graves qu'il n'y paraissait. Les organes vitaux n'avaient été qu'effleurés, aucune artère n'était touchée, il « suffisait » de recoudre… Même si le nombre de points de suture, lui, restait tout de même effroyablement élevé.  
Hardner s'en occupa avec dextérité, après avoir administré au garçon une bonne dose d'anesthésiant.

— Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut terminé et tandis qu'il lavait ses mains rougies de sang.

Le barman fit un geste d'impuissance. Il n'avait pas pris le temps d'y réfléchir, à vrai dire.  
Il s'approcha de la table d'opération sur laquelle le gosse était toujours allongé et lui saisit le bras. Le garçon portait une gourmette gravée.

— Franz… déchiffra Bob. Rien d'autre.  
— Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une adresse et un numéro d'identification ?

Il aurait aimé, oui… Il aurait aimé trouver un nom, une famille. Il aurait aimé découvrir que le gosse possédait des parents encore en vie, il aurait aimé pouvoir le confier sereinement à quelqu'un qui l'aurait emmené loin d'ici. C'était une utopie, il le savait. Et quand bien même un proche du garçon aurait survécu, comment pourrait-il le retrouver dans ce chaos ?  
La question d'Hardner résonnait dans l'esprit du barman. Et maintenant ?

— On va devoir le garder, annonça-t-il.  
— _On_ ? s'étrangla Hardner. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je voudrais garder ce mioche ?… Et depuis quand fait-on équipe ?  
— Oh, ça va… Laisse ton numéro de brute insensible à d'autres, je sais que tu n'as pas songé une seule seconde à nous jeter dehors.

Le barman agita vaguement une main.

— Ton engin peut bien nous emmener ailleurs, non ?  
— Le Phényx n'est pas équipé pour accueillir des passagers.  
— Bah, t'inquiète, je me débrouillerai…

Bob désigna le garçon du pouce.

— … et je ne crois pas que le gamin t'en veuille si tu l'arraches à sa planète, termina-t-il.

Comme s'il avait entendu que l'on parlait de lui, les yeux du jeune blessé papillonnèrent, puis il posa sur les deux adultes un regard flou tout en tentant de se redresser sur les coudes.

— Bouge pas, lui intima le barman.  
— Non… Il faut… Je peux encore me battre !  
— Plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu te reposes.  
— _Plus tard _? intervint Hardner. À son âge, il ferait mieux de penser « réussite scolaire » ou « football » !  
— Sur cette planète ? Tu rêves, mon vieux…

Hardner croisa les bras pour bien montrer sa désapprobation.

— Il est trop jeune pour faire la guerre, s'obstina-t-il. Il a quoi… dix, douze ans ?  
— Nan, j'suis adulte ! protesta le gosse.  
— Prends-moi pour un con, répliqua tranquillement le contrebandier. T'as même pas mué.

Le garçon se renfrogna.

— Je peux encore me battre, répéta-t-il.  
— Oui, enfin si c'est pour obtenir le même résultat qu'avec les mécas de tout à l'heure, autant que tu arrêtes de suite, hein… lâcha le barman. Tu ne seras pas aussi chanceux à chaque fois. … Tu t'appelles Franz, c'est ça ?

Bob s'attendait à un hochement de tête, un sourire, mais certainement pas à l'expression de colère qui tordit les traits du garçon.

— Harlock ! Mon nom c'est Harlock !  
— Harlock tout court ? Tu n'as pas de prénom ?

Le garçon lui opposa une moue butée.

— Comme tu veux, gamin, céda l'Octodian.

Il n'allait pas se faire des nœuds au cerveau pour un prénom. Si le gosse n'en voulait pas, c'était son choix. … En revanche, si le garçon espérait qu'il allait l'autoriser à se lever, il se trompait.  
Le barman força le blessé à s'allonger de nouveau d'une légère – mais ferme – pression sur les épaules, et maintint sa prise malgré les tortillements du garçon pour se dégager.

— Couché, j'ai dit.  
— Mais…  
— Tu restes _couché_. T'as été assez blessé pour aujourd'hui.

Le garçon détourna le regard lorsqu'il lui apparut évident qu'il ne pourrait faire autrement que d'obéir aux adultes. Il soupira bruyamment, frustré, ne put retenir une fugitive grimace de douleur, puis il toucha précautionneusement sa joue.

— Tu garderas une cicatrice, le renseigna Hardner. Je ne suis pas équipé pour soigner avec précision.

L'information ne sembla pas perturber le garçon (au contraire). Peut-être regretterait-il dans le futur avoir été défiguré, songea le barman, mais pour l'instant il ne devait ressentir que la fierté de voir ainsi prouvé son statut de combattant.

— Et maintenant ? interrogea le garçon. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de moi ?

Et maintenant. Tout le monde se posait cette question. Quoi de surprenant, après tout. L'avenir était tellement incertain.

— Maintenant, on s'arrache d'ici, décréta soudain Hardner. Je n'ai aucune envie de mourir pour rien dans ce trou.

Et maintenant, qu'allaient-ils faire du gosse ? se demanda le barman. Le poser devant un orphelinat ? L'abandonner dans un camp de réfugiés ? Il ne pourrait jamais s'y résoudre.  
Nom de _Xch'rhch_, il commençait à beaucoup trop s'attacher.

— Heu…

Le gamin hésitait. Il fixa le barman, se tordit le cou pour apercevoir Hardner qui s'apprêtait à quitter l'infirmerie, revint au barman. Tiens, c'était étrange, remarqua l'Octodian, tous les humains qu'il avait croisés l'avaient toujours dévisagé comme un monstre de foire, un « extraterrestre rigolo avec plein de bras », mais pas ce gosse. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi normal depuis qu'il avait quitté sa planète natale.

— Je pourrais peut-être rester à bord ? proposa le garçon. Vous avez sûrement besoin d'un mousse !

Le contrebandier renifla, mais ne refusa pas tout net. Bob retint un sourire. Ce fichu pirate n'était-il pas en train de s'attacher, lui aussi ?

— Ouais, peut-être, lâcha Hardner avant de disparaître dans la coursive. On verra.

Bob connaissait assez Hardner pour savoir que cela voulait dire oui. Il fit un sourire entendu au garçon.

Le Phényx s'élança vers les étoiles.


End file.
